


宠物2

by Mary13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary13/pseuds/Mary13





	宠物2

“宝贝，晚上7点来我家。”  
阿毛看着短信，有些犹豫，上次被一三拖回家，自己差点横着出来，在床上窝了两天才能下地。  
阿毛看着窗外树叶作响，虽然那两天被她照顾的很好，但是阿毛一想起阿三玩弄人的手段就冷汗岑岑。  
阿毛思来想去，一会儿化妆，一会儿又卸妆，磨磨蹭蹭终究到了七点。阿毛无力地看着钟表，好吧，就这样结束吧。希望一三能明白我的意思。

天色开始染黑，不知怎的，窗外飘洒起细雨。一切喧闹渐渐远去，钟表指针的滴答声显得格外清晰，仿佛敲击在阿毛心底。  
阿毛缩在角落里，不知为何，心里总感觉空落落的。她那么过分！是的，她居然让别的男人看我。阿毛试图说服自己。

 

“嘟、嘟、嘟。”寂静里传来敲门声。阿毛根本不想理。  
“嘟、嘟、嘟。”又是三下，不疾不徐，说明来人有充足的耐心。阿毛只能撑起身体去开门。  
房门打开，阿毛惊呼，“你怎么来了！”  
一三整个人都被淋透，“你不来找我，我自然只有来找你了 。你怎么没来，也不回我短信。”  
阿毛拿来毛巾，给一三擦拭，低着头尽量平静的说，“什么短信?我没看到……”  
一三把衣服脱了干净，用毛巾擦干，拒绝了阿毛拿来的睡衣，“不用了。反正一会儿也等脱。”  
阿毛低低应了一声，根本不敢抬头看一眼一三。

一三看她缩头乌龟的样子就好笑，伸手掐住阿毛脖子把她拖过来，“你在害怕什么？躲我这么远。”  
阿毛被迫抬起头，这才发现一三眼神阴鸷的可怕，“对……对不起。”  
“呵，你有什么对不起我。”  
阿毛无力抓着一三的手腕，“抱歉，我没看到短信！”  
一三冷笑，抬手给了阿毛一个耳光，“我都不想想，我怎么找到你家的吗？”  
“我不知道……”阿毛嘴唇颤动。  
“你以为我就随便找个女人约炮吗?我会像你一样不知廉耻?”十三两指插进阿毛下体，搅动两下。再拿出来的时候，两指沾满银丝，“我会像你一样这样吗？一个陌生人，才见过两次，这么着急就湿给我看。你是多么饥渴啊——”  
阿毛被掐的呼吸困难，却被一三的话弄得羞愧不堪，偏偏她能感觉到下身越来越湿，内裤已经粘在了身上。  
一三把阿毛压在墙上，手指再次从内裤边缘插进阿毛身体。阿毛被插得一个哆嗦，“一三，饶了我……”  
“哼，你想说的，分明是狠狠操我吧。湿到这种地步，骚得没边了。”  
被说中心思，阿毛不再隐藏，“老公，操我吧，狠狠操我。”  
一三用拇指按压在阿毛阴蒂上，阴道里面的两根手指快速插动。  
阿毛呼吸急促，爽得的不行，“操我，啊——操死我——”  
一三松开掐住阿毛脖子的手，给她一个耳光，“真是贱货，欠操的婊子！”手下愈加凶狠，又隔着睡衣，掐住阿毛的乳头，狠狠转动。  
“啊——”阿毛越是发出一声愉悦的高亢叫声，身子更加酸软，阿毛没了一三的支持，一下往下划去，正好冲着一三手指坐下去。  
整个会阴传来剧痛，阿毛挣扎地想要起来，一三却抬高手指，阿毛站起来，一三也把手指抬得更好，还坏心眼地勾起手指。内壁受到责罚，阿三无力地摆动臀部，一三的手指却进得更深。  
一三冷眼看着阿毛挣扎，嘴角却噙着笑。  
阿毛最终认命的坐在一三手上，“我错了，我错了，饶了我吧。”  
一三冷笑，抽出手指。阿毛滑落在地上，感觉阴道在剧烈抽搐，黏稠液体咕咕涌出，阿毛捂住痛哭。  
一三将手指上的淫液抹在阿毛脸上，又滑进阿毛嘴里，玩弄阿毛粉舌，“你不是没看到手机吗？我怎么会怪你呢。”  
阿毛嘴里到处是自己体液的苦涩味道，无法说话，也没法认错，只能无声流泪。

一三拿了粗绳，将阿毛双手后缚扔在床上。阿毛忐忑，极力往后缩，“你……你要干什么……”  
一三又把阿毛眼睛遮挡，笑着说，“不就是干你么，还需要我说吗。”  
阿毛感觉前穴后庭都被插上了按摩棒，不用扭动屁股，“一三……”  
阿毛挨了一个耳光，嘴巴也被塞进东西。阿毛不敢不配合，却发现嘴里的东西越来越长，竟是一个假阳具！阿毛呜呜直叫，却依旧被阳具贯穿喉咙。  
阿毛看看喘不上气，一三却突然打开开关，三根按摩棒同时嗡嗡震动。  
一三站在床边，就看着阿毛在床上翻滚挣扎。一三拿起鞭子，抽在汹涌的乳房上，“敢跟我耍心眼，你是不想活了吗？”  
阿毛泪流满面，感觉整个人都要昏厥过去，但身上快感却一浪高过一浪。  
三十秒钟过去，一三把阿毛嘴里的按摩棒拔出来，阿毛还没来得及喘一口气，铺天盖地地耳光就落下来。  
两颊快速肿起，阿毛感觉自己要被打死了，一三根本不给自己求饶的机会，假阳具很快又被塞回喉咙。  
阿毛身下淫水横流，一步步被推向高潮。终于，阿毛如愿以偿的晕死过去。

再次醒来的时候，阿毛发现自己趴在地上，一三正在自己身上征伐。一三察觉到阿毛醒了，揪着阿毛头发让她抬高脖子，“宝贝，滋味怎么样？”  
阿毛被顶得难受，这次一三带了一个极长极粗的家伙来干什么。  
一三看她不说话，摸着她红肿的脸颊，“你也好好享受吧。我们这是最后一次，我最厌烦强人所难了。”  
阿毛有些心慌，身下不由搅得更紧，阿毛难耐的呻吟出声 。  
“真贱！”一三按住阿毛脖子，把她死死摁在粗糙地板上，肆意进出。  
阿毛哀哀惨叫，双腿直抖。一三心情舒爽，大发慈悲从阿毛身上起来，脚趾塞进洞穴里扣弄，“还是这么紧，正好再去找你的大男人。”  
一三不管趴在地上哭成泪人的阿毛，穿上湿衣，冒着大雨离去。


End file.
